


Fun Size

by agenthaywood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Earthquakes, F/M, Gen, Jealous!Skye, Sex, orgasms cause earthquakes, scientifically proven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye doesn't like it when Bobbi talks to Ward. Ward doesn't like it when Skye's upset. Neither does anyone else. The title also does not fit the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Size

**Author's Note:**

> So since I've been single my entire life and this Valentine's Day is no different, I decided to give you people some smut.

Fun Size

 

Skye sat back idly and watched the football game play out on the screen. She didn’t understand the first thing that was going on but there wasn’t anything else to watch on a Saturday afternoon.

 

The mission flow for them had slowed once Ward came back from a mission with Hunter and Bobbi. Skye was supposed to go with them but Simmons wouldn’t clear her for field work.

 

Skye released an aggravated sigh at that. It was _one_ earthquake! It’s not like she caused any real damage. Besides, it was Ward’s fault that she lost control. He knew not to get her riled up before a mission. It didn’t serve anybody any good if there was an ache between her legs when she was supposed to be balancing a rifle on the rooftop next to him. Ward, though, the poor idiot, decided it would be fun to tease her all day by wearing those damn pants!

 

What made the matter worse was that Ward _knew_ what he was doing to her. Skye didn’t want to give him the satisfaction though, her and Ward patched some things up yes, but there were still some issues that Skye would rather leave untouched, the blistering sexual tension top among them.

 

Okay, maybe she didn’t want to leave it _completely_ untouched, but the fact remains that she has a very fragile hold on her powers as it is, and Skye’s pretty sure that if she and Ward go down that road there’s going to be some violent shaking.

 

It’s just becoming harder to care about it though.

 

Skye turned off the TV and decided to roam around the base. With any luck her mind wouldn’t keep berating her with thoughts of Ward and making her knees a little wobbly.

 

\--

 

No such luck.

 

Skye wasn’t a petty person. Okay, she wasn’t _normally_ a petty person, but when there’s an agent in the base with legs a mile long, hair that rivals Thor, and abs that put _Ward_ to shame, she would get jealous when that woman would try flirting with Ward.

 

_Her_ Ward.

 

Okay, she might be a _little_ possessive too, but that’s _still_ not her fault.

 

It’s not like Ward pushed Bobbi away. Skye would catch their banter in the kitchen or the shooting range and she was honestly starting to get worried that Bobbi was going to pull Ward into the SUV like she did Hunter all those months ago.

 

Hunter has at least had the decency to look impassive when he saw Bobbi and Ward flirting. Skye kept her mask in place but the subtle vibrating of the glasses in the cupboard or the tools in the box was a dead giveaway to Ward that she wasn’t happy.

 

The damn jerk.

 

\--

 

Skye found herself not sleeping. Her mind wouldn’t shut off. She kept asking herself what Bobbi had that she didn’t.

 

Skye was smart, fast, she was starting to be able to keep up with Ward in the field, what did Skye _not_ have that Bobbi did?

 

The only thing that kept coming to Skye’s mind was Bobbi’s height. The girl could’ve been in the WNBA if she wasn’t a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

 

Was that it? Was Ward more attracted to long legs? Was it better to _not_ have to stoop down half a foot to look someone in the eye?

 

Skye groaned and attempted to smother herself in a pillow to stop the barrage of uncomfortable thoughts. All it did, however, was make her heartrate go up and a small tremor rocked her bunk for a moment before she clamped it down.

 

Damn powers.

 

\--

 

The next morning found Skye sitting bleary eyed at the conference table during a briefing. Normally Skye would fight the exhaustion off to pay attention because there might’ve been lives at stake, but this was just Coulson assigning chores for the base until something turned up.

 

Fitzsimmons and Mack had the lab and garage-shocker.

 

Hunter had the armory with May-scary.

 

Bobbi, Ward, and Skye had the kitchen and dining area-what the fuck Coulson?

 

Coulson adjourned the meeting and went back to his office, something about filing reports and sending dead drop coordinates to the undercover agents.

 

\--

 

Skye swept and mopped the floor, a skill she acquired in the orphanage and never thought she would use again until her biological clock went off.

 

Ward and Bobbi were putting their respective heights to good use by cleaning the shelves and dusting the tops of cabinets and the refrigerator.

 

When Skye finished her mopping she saw a pack of disinfectant wipes on the shelf with the canned vegetables. Knowing where it went Skye stretched her arm over her head to try and grab the container. She fell short of the cabinet by three inches or so.

 

Skye struggled and lifted herself onto her heeled toes and still couldn’t quite reach it. Bobbi, seeing her struggle, strode over to Skye and grabbed the container with ease.

 

“Here you go,” Bobbi smiled.

 

Skye didn’t let her agitation seep through the smile she had planted on her face. A hushed “thanks” left her mouth and Skye returned the container to the supply closet in the hall next to the kitchen.

 

When Skye came back into the kitchen she could feel the lid on her powers shake violently at the scene before her.

 

Bobbi and Ward were standing near the island in the kitchen laughing at something. Ward’s eyes crinkled with the amusement and Bobbi’s head was thrown back.

 

Skye missed the joke but she knew what flirting looked like when it happened. Bobbi laid her hand on Ward’s shoulder and Skye felt a small quake rock through her insides.

 

She wouldn’t let the earthquake out though, she’d use the excuse of not wanting to hurt anybody, but the truth was she didn’t want to let Ward know that she didn’t like him flirting with other women.

 

Skye’s mind was a little complicated at times, but it made sense to her. It had to.

 

\--

 

This was starting to get ridiculous.

 

Skye walked down to the shooting range this morning to practice her aim with the automatic May assigned her. Skye could barely remember the name of it, an M4-something, but she’d gotten better with managing the recoil.

 

Instead of unloading a magazine or two into the target dummies, Skye found herself fighting the urge to unload the gun into Bobbi and Ward.

 

Bobbi and Ward were sparring in the gym. Normally Skye wouldn’t think anything of it but she’d sparred with Bobbi enough while Ward was gone to know the difference between sparring and playing.

 

Bobbi was playing.

 

When Bobbi did it with Hunter, all Skye wanted to do was make sure the garage was locked down so she didn’t have to sanitize the SUVs again.

 

With Ward, Skye could feel the ground shaking with her disapproval. Ward and Bobbi did too and they unceremoniously fell over into a tangled mess of limbs.

 

Skye left before they could see her.

 

\--

 

When did this happen? When did Skye turn into a petty, jealous teenage girl?

 

Coulson had just sent the orders for Bobbi and Ward to go on a scouting mission. Skye tried her best to keep a stoic expression on her face during the briefing but that was next to impossible.

 

Surprisingly, Ward was taking his time to load up before the mission. It was just recon, but that didn’t mean a party gala couldn’t turn into a firefight in a matter of seconds if Ward or Bobbi, probably Bobbi, got discovered.

 

Skye caught Ward in his bunk still fixing his suit. Skye leaned against the doorframe and just watched him for a moment. The man could fill out a suit. His shoulders made to look even broader by the jacket and the way his chest pressed against the white button down had Skye’s fingers itching against her forearm.

 

Ward caught her in the mirror but doesn’t say anything, not even letting her know she was found out. Skye walked up behind him and takes the bowtie off of his dresser. Ward turned around smiles at her.

 

“Planning on coming with us?” Ward teased.

 

“Nah, Coulson still won’t let me leave.” Skye smiled. She didn’t mind the teasing about her house arrest when it came from Ward. She knew he understood what she was going through. Not the earthquakes, but the isolation.

 

Besides, he always brought her back something from the outside world when he went on a mission. It was sweet.

 

Skye raised the bowtie around Ward’s shirt collar and started tying it with dexterous fingers. Ward watched with rapt attention. She hadn’t stood this close to him pardon a night she got a little drunk after he got back and he had to carry Skye to her bunk.

 

When Skye finished tying the bowtie, she kept her hands on Ward’s shoulders. Her eyes kept darting between Ward’s petulant gaze and his lips which were worn in a smirk.

 

Skye leaned into him and could feel her eyes drifting shut. When a small tremor rocked the room, she froze.

 

She couldn’t do this. The earthquake would hurt people. A few hours of pleasure wasn’t worth it.

 

It wasn’t.

 

Was it?

 

Skye stepped back and smiled sheepishly at him. Ward’s smirk was even bigger.

 

“Be careful out there, alright?” Skye asked with a low voice.

 

“Always,” Ward said. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving his bunk. When he was in the doorway he looked over his shoulder.

 

“Don’t bring down the base while I’m gone.” Ward teased. Skye flipped him off but the childish smile on her face told him she didn’t mind a little teasing now and then.

 

Someone had to make a few jokes about the whole thing. God knows Skye needed something to lift her up once in a while.

 

\--

 

So the mission went wrong. Not surprising because when did scouting missions involving HYDRA and expensive galas ever go right?

 

Still, the worst thing that happened was Bobbi had to knock a few waiters out in the hallway while Ward took care of the kitchen staff. It could have been worse.

 

That was until Ward got shot.

 

The bullet didn’t cause any _real_ damage pardon the torn muscle tissue in his right shoulder. Bobbi had the worst of it. The waiters had MP5’s hidden under their jackets and she took three to the leg.

 

Simmons had to tend to Bobbi first when they got back to the PLAYGROUND. Ward gladly let her. No one saw him pick up the first aid kit and walk out of the infirmary with barely any problems.

 

Skye did. Skye saw everything he did on the mission because of his glasses and never let him out of her sight when she saw him step out of the SUV and carry Bobbi like he wasn’t even injured at all.

 

Skye had to work double time on her breathing to keep the ground from shaking. Coulson was locked away in his office debating things with May and would kill Skye if he saw her in the infirmary during a high stress situation.

 

Skye followed Ward back to his bunk as silently as she could. The stealth training with May had been paying off on missions but she hadn’t had to use it in a while; eighteen months to be exact.

 

Skye stayed behind the corner while Ward held his wristband up to his bunk door. A little precaution Coulson instituted as soon as Ward was allowed back on the Team. A door that Ward could only open while Coulson had granted him access to it; access that Coulson could strip away without a moment’s notice.

 

Skye brought her phone up and hacked the coding in the door. It wasn’t really hacking, just putting up a show while Skye put in her master password. Skye didn’t keep anything from Coulson if he asked but that didn’t mean that he asked for everything. Skye programmed a master password into all of the security systems on the PLAYGROUND in the event of a takeover.

 

Better safe than dead.

 

\--

 

Ward knew Skye was following him. A few months of not using her skills had caused them to diminish a little bit. Then again, Ward also had 10 years active experience on her. It wasn’t like he expected her to sneak around him anytime soon. Trick him sure, but not sneaking around.

 

The bullet in his shoulder stung like a bitch. Ward fought through the pain when the chef shot him to get Bobbi and himself to the extraction point. Now he just wanted to dig the bullet out and get some sleep.

 

It’s been a long night.

 

\--

 

Skye sat on his bed while Ward was locked in the bathroom prying the bullet out of his shoulder. Skye wanted to go in and help but she didn’t have the best experience patching up wounds.

 

Skye’s thoughts were caught off by a muffled curse from the bathroom. Skye was in the bathroom in seconds, not even registering the way Ward seemed to know she was close by.

 

Skye took the tweezers from him and pushed Ward onto the toilet seat.

 

She didn’t have the _best_ experience, but she did have _some._ Skye grabbed the hand towel Ward had already stained with his blood and mopped up the excessive around the wound.

 

Skye grabbed the bottle of antiseptic and poured a generous amount into the small hole in Ward’s shoulder. The low hissing noise made Skye bit her lip in sympathy. She didn’t want to cause him anymore pain but that didn’t mean she wanted him to die of an infection either.

 

“Just relax and let me handle it.” Skye whispered as she positioned the tweezers just above the wound. There was no exit so the bullet must’ve lodged either in a muscle or the bone.

 

Skye slid the tweezers into the opening and felt around for the slug. Ward gripped the counter with his good hand trying to make no noise or movement while Skye worked.

 

She was nervous enough, he didn’t need to add to it.

 

Skye felt the tweezers slide against the bullet and she would swear she saw the countertop crack under Ward’s fingers. Skye gripped the slug in the tweezers and grabbed onto Ward’s good shoulder for leverage.

 

She pulled. The slug fought against her for a moment before finally giving up and sliding out of Ward’s shoulder.

 

Ward’s face was flushed and covered in sweat. Skye forgot the numbing agent.

 

 

The bullet was out though, so all Skye needed to do was thread the needle and plug up the wound.

 

Ward was silent while Skye did the stitching, not trusting himself to speak clearly with having her so close to him for the second time within 24 hours. It was closer than she’d been in months.

 

“You promised you’d be careful.” Skye broke the silence as she finished the stitching and cut the thread.

 

“I tried.” Ward attempted to defend himself.

 

“You and I both know you could’ve taken out everyone in that gala before a single shot was fired.” Skye looked at him fiercely.

 

“Skye, it wasn’t that simp-“

 

“It was Bobbi wasn’t it? What, were legs distracting you? It’s not like she bothered to cover one of them anyway.” The toiletries on the counter were shaking violently as Skye ranted.

 

Ward reached a hand up to thread it through Skye’s shorter hair and the tremors eased until they stopped completely.

 

“Bobbi didn’t do anything. I was busy thinking about you.” Ward started brushing his fingers through Skye’s hair hoping the motions would soothe her frayed nerves.

 

No one understood the stress of just _having_ those powers was like on Skye. She was already a bundle of nerves with all the silent pressures Coulson and May put on her _before_ San Juan. These powers just added to an already boiling over pot of fear, anger, and insecurities.

 

Skye felt the tensions in her body ease as Ward’s fingers massaged her scalp. This had happened only once prior after his first mission back.

 

\--

 

Skye was a wreck with Fitzsimmons’ constant poking and prodding while they tried to figure out how her powers worked. It was easy to see that they were tied to Skye’s emotional state, but that only meant that Coulson had to give the all clear to sedate her before testing and everything was OK.

 

When Simmons and Bobbi were activated by Bakshi Skye didn’t think she’d ever made as big an earthquake as she did that day. Anger and pain filled her veins and eventually seeped into the very earth that she shook.

 

Ward was the one that brought them back, and with Agent 33 in tow no less. Coulson and May were prepared to cut their losses and have Simmons and Bobbi put down before they could reveal the location of the PLAYGROUND. Bakshi had already been killed by Hunter in his rage for them taking Bobbi over like that.

 

When Ward came walking up to the PLAYGROUND’s gates with Simmons and Bobbi looking no worse for wear, Coulson met them out front with Koenig, May, and a couple automatics trained on them.

 

Coulson wouldn’t let Skye outside. She hadn’t been allowed outside since her first episode after San Juan. By the time Simmons and Bobbi were activated Skye had already made four earthquakes that surely showed the PLAYGROUND’s resilience.

 

It wasn’t until another five months that Coulson let Skye go on a mission. Okay, maybe Skye lied about it being only _one_ earthquake.

 

Simmons and Bobbi vouched for Ward to come back. Something that Coulson was very hesitant to accept but when Ward saw Skye standing near the window, with her haunted eyes boring into him, Coulson relented. 33 didn’t want to stay and Ward made her promise to contact him once a week for updates.

 

That lead to a night nearly a week later where Skye decided it was just going to be easier on everyone if she just took care of things herself.

 

Put the monster down before anyone got hurt.

 

When Ward saw Skye with the same 5-7 that she used to unload four rounds into his side pressed against her temple, he hoped he the pain meds Simmons had him on to help him deal with his injury were making him hallucinate.

 

Ward walked right up to her and pulled the gun from her weak grasp. The ground shook but not nearly as badly as her body did when the sobs tore through her throat.

 

Ward pulled her into his chest and Skye didn’t fight him. She just curled in on herself and let the tears fall in waves down her face.

 

Ward weaved a tentative hand through her hair and he felt the ground ease its shaking. He and Skye stood there for what felt like hours as he let her pour out all of her frustrations into his shirt.

 

\--

 

Skye had been a little, _possessive_ of him since. She didn’t like it when Fitz would glare at him for a moment at a briefing or when May and Coulson would talk about him in hushed tones. She _definitely_ didn’t like Bobbi flirting with him. They caught on quickly that if they didn’t want the ground shaking then they should keep their opinions about Ward to herself.

 

Skye needed something kept her fragile sanity intact. That something was Ward.

 

“I’m OK, Skye. Everything’s OK.” Ward soothed. Skye’s head fell onto his chest. His very naked chest whose warm skin was making Skye’s heart pick up pace involuntarily.

 

“I can’t lose you Ward. Not again.” Skye’s hand naturally went to the raised skin of right side where the bullet wounds still resided.

 

“You’re not losing me Skye. What makes you think that?” Ward prided himself on his deduction skills but Skye had always been a mystery to him.

 

“Well you seem to like hanging out with Bobbi more than me.” Skye bit out bitterly. Her eyes were slowly drifting shut while Ward’s fingers continued weaving through her hair.

 

Ward’s other hand skimmed across Skye’s side and she felt a shiver stir up her spine.

 

“I’m not interested in Bobbi.” Ward said simply.

 

Skye lifted her head from Ward’s chest and looked him in the eye. They were dark and Skye knew they were on the same page.

 

Skye leaned up and brushed her mouth against his, giving Ward time to back away if he didn’t want this.

 

Ward instead tightened his hand around her head and smashed her lips against his. Their tongues started fighting against each other to explore the other’s mouth.

 

Skye’s arms wound tightly around Ward’s neck taking care to avoid brushing against the fresh injury.

 

Ward’s hands slid down to Skye’s round ass and cupped the cheeks roughly eliciting moan out of Skye.

 

Ward stood to his full height while simultaneously pulling Skye up to his eye level. Skye wound her legs tightly around Ward’s waist and grinded against his front making a growl emanate from Ward’s throat and making Skye’s blood run hotter through her veins.

 

Ward pushed the pain in his shoulder to the back of his mind like he had done so many times before so he could focus on his task.

 

Making Skye scream until she couldn’t believe anything was going on between him and Bobbi.

 

Skye broke their fevered kiss to nip at Ward’s jaw roughly, tasting his scruff with her teeth and tongue before working her way up to his ear.

 

Ward’s grip faltered when Skye took the sensitive cartilage between her teeth and started chewing on it. The whining noise Skye heard from him made her core throb almost painfully.

 

Ward slammed Skye’s back against the wall to keep her from falling and let his leg come up to press against her entrance through her tight jeans.

 

Skye let his ear slip through her teeth when she felt the pulse from her core when Ward’s knee brushed against the sensitive area.

 

“Do you know what you do to me woman?” Ward’s voice had husked over with his arousal.

 

The ground was vibrating and Skye had a thought that maybe she should stop this before they cause any damage. When Ward took her pulse point between his teeth and started sucking on it she slammed the thought down with a sledgehammer.

 

“Grant, Grant, we should move this to the bed.” Skye gasped out when she felt his knee start rubbing back and forth against her entrance making her vision blur in pleasure.

 

Ward must’ve listened because Skye could feel the sweet pressure leave her when he started walking towards the bed in the center of the room.

 

Skye’s back hit the mattress with a dull thud and Ward started the process of removing her clothing.

 

Okay, he tore off her shirt and basically ripped her pants off but Skye felt the _earthquake_ she was causing shudder in ecstasy at that.

 

Ward knelt between her legs and placed a kiss to the inside of Skye’s thigh and looked at her through hooded eyes. Skye nodded her consent and Ward dove between her legs.

 

There was no teasing her, no lightly tracing the sensitive flesh. Just the savage onslaught of Ward’s tongue on her clit and folds that made Skye cry out from the sheer pleasure.

 

The room was shaking violently, everyone in the infirmary must know what they’re up to but Skye couldn’t bring herself to care.

 

Ward slid a finger inside her slick heat and Skye could feel her release just on the horizon. When Ward added a second finger to the mix and started thrusting while nibbling on her clit Skye felt galaxies explode in behind her eyes.

 

Skye’s scream of pleasure could probably be heard in Coulson’s office on the other side of the building.

 

Ward crawled up her body and took Skye in a chaste kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and it made her head spin. Skye wrapped herself around Ward and flipped them over.

 

Ward’s shirt was still in the bathroom so Skye was able to start on his pants.

 

She popped the button his slacks and slid the soft fabric down his legs until she saw his erection pressed painfully against his underwear.

 

Skye pulled the offending garment off and let his erection spring free.

 

_Why the fuck did I wait so long?_ Skye thought woefully as she took in the size of him.

 

Skye licked a line up from the base of his cock to the head and heard Ward groan in the back of his throat. The tremors had stilled but Skye knew they would be back tenfold before they were done.

 

Skye took Ward in her mouth and watched his eyes roll into the back of his head.

 

She started bobbing her head up and down and hollowing out her cheeks just to hear the strangled noises coming from Ward while he fisted the sheets.

 

Skye smirked around his cock and was about to suck harder when Ward gripped her hair harshly and pulled to get her attention.

 

“If you keep doing that, this is going to be over way too soon.” Ward gasped breathlessly.

 

Skye released him with a pop and slid her body along his erection as she crawled up to his face. She pulled him into a long kiss and let him feel the sense of possession of tasting one’s self on another’s tongue.

 

Skye took a grip of Ward’s erection and positioned him near her entrance. The ground shook in anticipation.

 

Skye’s head fell back as she took all of Ward inside her. A groan sprang from her throat while she adjusted to the feel of her.

 

Skye started raising herself up and down until a rhythm was achieved. Skye didn’t let Ward on top for sake of pulling his stitches.

 

The ground was shaking violently as Skye’s pleasure mounted and her cries grew in volume. She slumped against Ward’s front to let his erection go deeper inside her and made every effort she could to avoid his injured shoulder.

 

Skye could feel her end fast approaching and start thrusting faster in anticipation. There was a crash in the room as a glass Ward kept on his dresser for water fell onto the floor and shattered from the violent shaking.

 

Skye’s orgasm made her entire body bow and bring about Ward’s end. He spilled deep inside her.

 

Skye slid off from him and curled into Ward’s side. The shaking was dying down as Skye’s heartrate returned to normal. Skye let her head rest on Ward’s sweaty chest and wrapped her arm possessively around Ward’s torso.

 

“Still jealous?” Ward joked as he leaned forward to grab the blankets momentarily jostling Skye from her resting place.

 

“I wasn’t jealous. I just didn’t like her flirting with you.” Skye sleepily defended.

 

“That sounds a lot like jealousy to me.” Ward teased while he brought the blankets around them and turned on his side.

 

He pulled Skye against his chest and wrapped his arms round her shoulders. He pressed a sleepy kiss to her forehead and Skye’s eyes drifted shut as sleep started winning her over.

 

The ground stopped shaking when Skye’s breathing evened out. She buried her face in Ward’s chest and curled her body into his.

 

She was safe in sleep.


End file.
